russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 turning 54th birthday party
March 1, 2014 (From left) IBC's Born to be a Superstar's Anja Aguilar, Maya Loves Sir Chief's Jodi Sta. Maria, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'s Drew Arellano and Maghihintay Sa'yo's Cristine Reyes are some of the stars who will bolster the station's challenging of competing against the two local network giants. Look good and feel good, and definitely more exciting! Thosewords perfectly capture that the Kapinoy network IBC-13 which is celebrated on its 54th anniversary birthday party indicating the network's desire reinvent itself and garner abigger share of the Asian market. Two days after the grand presslaunch held last Thursday, February 27, at the C3 Events Place in Greenhills, SanJuan, IBC-13 now on its 54th birthday and introduced its top-rating shows and new shows from IBC-13 via a television special titled Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13. The boobtube spectacle was taped at the SMX Convention Center of the SM Mall of Asia in Pasay City and was aired earlier today, March 1, at exactly 6 p.m. after the PBA games. (DMZ-TV and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire resumbed on March 8 next week). Hosting the event were Drew Arellano of IBC-13's top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire and Anja Aguilar of IBC and Viva-produced reality singing search show Born to be a Superstar. The young and dynamic team of IBC-13, Board of Directors and their executives, led by head honcho Eric Canoy as chairman and Boots Anson-Roa as president and CEO, were all present to partake in the celebration. The stars came in full force tointroduce and talk about their respective shows. The birthday occasion adopted a variety show format complete with games, dance and song numbers and band performances by Eraserheads. Anja Aguilar sing its new theme song to open up the program with Superstar Circle finalists (Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Elisse Joson and Marc Carlos de Leon). Aside from revamping and strengthening its lineup of programs, IBC-13 boldly embraced the concept of highlighting the non-exclusivity clause in contracts to lure some of the country's biggest names to its fold. In just a matter of months and weeks, the network was able to convince stars like Ingrid dela Paz, Diether Ocampo, Robi Domingo, APO Hiking Society, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha and Mario Maurer to sign up them. The new recruits will complement the station's previous batch of stars led by the veteran comedian Joey de Leon, Drew Arellano, Cara Eriguel, Victor Anastacio, the young singing diva Anja Aguilar, Cristine Reyes, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. Some of the today's hottest teen stars who showed up that evening party includes Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Elisse Joson and Marc Carlos de Leon, James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Cherryz Mendoza, Michael Pangilinan, Rico dela Paz, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Shy Carlos, Jerome Ponce, Alexandra Macanan, Kiko Estrada, Joshua Dionisio, Tricia Santos, Albie Casino, Dominic Roque, Claire Ruiz, among others. Plus, Born to be a Superstar grand champion Joshua Cadelina and finalists Shanne Velasco and Veejay Aragon All of the stars mentioned were present at last night's affair. Some of the other IBC celebrities spotted were Raymart Santiago, Joe D'Mango, Rica Peralejo, Herbert Bautista, Maxene Magalona, Precious Lara Quigaman, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix, Bettina Carlos, Vandolph, Maricar Reyes, Jeric Raval, Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna-Go, Jay Sonza, Czarinah Lusuegro, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Ben Tulfo, Dr. Edwin Bien, Cathy Eigenmann, Abby Bautista, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Mutya Orquia, Hans Mortel, Rodjun Cruz, Bela Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Antoinette Taus, John Wayne Sace, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, Jon Santos, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay, Tessie Tomas, Brod Pete, Carlos Agassi, Kat Alano, Sam YG, among others. The trade launch, more importantly, gave IBC-13 the opportunity to present its current roster of programs—''Janella in Wonderland'', Only Me and You, Maghihintay Sa'yo, Joey & Teysi, Hell's Kitchen, APO Tanghali Na!, Anna Luna, Gaya ng Dati, the return of drama anthology Love Notes, Sandy's Romance, TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever, T.O.D.A.S., Born to be a Superstar, DMZ-TV, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, Maya Loves Sir Chief, CelebrityDATCom, The Million Second Quiz, Dingdong n' Lani, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, Express Balita, News Team 13, Linawin Natin, Good Take, Forum ni Randy, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas and Bitag, the well-loved children's programs Y2K: Yes to Kids and KapinoyLand, and sports programs like NBA, PBA and ONE FC. IBC-13 also proudly announced its own Sunday youth-oriented musical variety show titled, Hey it's Fans Day!, topbilled by James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV with their performances of Kapinoy teen stars. The official station jingle, Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, was composed by Marcus Davis and performed by the young singing champion-diva Anja Aguilar.